


A Perfect End to Today

by itbeajen



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, No established relationship, Romantic Interest, birthday gift, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: The best way to end your birthday is with the man who happens to have captivated your thoughts, and your heart.





	A Perfect End to Today

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

It was not the scent of the coffee in the air. Nor was it the aroma of sweet pastries wafting throughout the room that continuously made you come back in. The coffee shop was in its own little corner in a plaza filled with high-end restaurants that could cost your entire bank account or a rather fancy food court that could easily fill anyone up despite how cheap it is worth. Yet despite the competition that rivaled it, the small coffee shop was still brimming with life.

Except for tonight.

You walked in, familiar with the jingle of the bell and chorus of “Welcome!” that greeted you. An easy and effortless response of ‘Good evening!’ slips past your lips without you even realizing it, and it’s only after you sit down at the usual table you claim that you realize how at home you felt in the small shop. There’s the familiar hum of the fan whirring above you and you don’t fail to notice the way the staff would all chance a glimpse your way only to see you smile and shake your head.

Though before you could even consider getting up to peruse the menu that you’ve already memorized, there’s a clink of glass against glass and a slice of cake with a hot cup of rose latte appears before you. Your eyes widen with surprise upon seeing the enticing set up, but what catches your attention is the white foam on the latte. The milk formed a simple boxed present with a ribbon on the top, but etched into its whiteness are the words, ‘Happy birthday!’.

The gasp that escapes your is heard throughout the entire room, and most audibly by the man standing in front of you. You glanced up, only to meet the soft gaze of the man that first captivated your entirety. He was the reason why you had come back so many times. His soothing voice accompanied with his dashingly good looks made your heart pound faster, as though threatening so spill the beans of your affections towards him.

But who can blame you?

Lukas was every bit appealing both appearance wise and personality. He was polite and kind, yet firm and strong-willed. He pushed you just enough for you to do your best, yet pulled you back to the ground whenever you threatened to go far and beyond your limits. He was there to keep you grounded, and you couldn’t help it when your appreciation slowly began to teeter and sway between the fence of platonic friendship and romantic interest.

“Happy birthday, [Name].”

He took a seat beside you and you smiled, “Thank you, Lukas. How did you know?”

“Did you think I wouldn’t remember my favorite customer’s birthday?” he softly asked. There was a teasing lilt to the tone of his voice, and you smiled, “I supposed I underestimated you.”

He pushed the cake forward and you asked, “Cheesecake?”

“Mhm,” he hummed in affirmation. You noticed he had glanced away ever so slightly and he added, “I made it myself.”

Your spoon was already part way into the cake when you paused. The portion you had began to cut off ever so slowly leaned over with the pull of gravity. Your gaze was filled with surprise and awe and you asked, “You did?”

“Yes.”

You quickly scooped the piece into your spoon before it fell over completely and stuffed it unceremoniously into your mouth. You had never felt so excited over a slice of cake, but this one was special. It was made by someone dear to you solely for you.

A content hum is heard as you smiled brightly from the first bite. Lukas’ expression mirrored yours. His lips parted ever so slightly to ask you if it was good, but you felt bold. Brave. You slipped the spoon between his lips and his eyes widened just a bit as you fed him his own masterpiece. The smile and happiness radiating from you was contagious and you sang, “It’s delicious.”

“It is…” he murmured. He licked his lips once and you smiled, “Thank you, Lukas. This is the best way to end the day.”

“Of course,” he answered. His smile was so full of fondness and it felt like your heart was tightening, closing on the warmth and happiness that he brought into your life. He noticed you grip loosen on the spoon, and he leaned over to take it from you. Your gaze followed the shiny metal until he brings it back up to your lips with a portion of the cheesecake on it. You immediately consume it, and he smiles when you do when the delicious morsel melts in your mouth. The hum of happiness is evident and he chuckled softly before repeating, “Happy birthday, [Name].”

You opened your mouth, ready to thank him, but he stops you and whispered, “Thank you for being born, and for being a good friend. I’m glad… I’m glad that I got to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BATEN YOU LOVELY BEING YOU. I’m so glad I met you last year! You’re an incredibly sweet person, and honestly you’re so ridiculously talented. It still baffles me that someone as amazing as you liked my fics and I’m just- I’m never going to stop being grateful to Lukas for being the amazing ginger stud he is and for helping me meet you. (: I hope your birthday is an amazing one despite the fact it’s the week of suffering, aka finals. We can do this friend!!! I love you! <3


End file.
